


A cold road to a warm home

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I tried anyway, I tried to keep smut on the dl and it kinda? worked, Modern AU, Nanaba gives said love, Soft and tender, This is pure tooth-rotting fluff, Trans Female Character, Ymir is gloomy and needs love, drabbliest of all drabbles, wafp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Ymir, despite stubbornly insisting on being a stone-cold ass, needs affection and snuggles like no-one's business.Luckily for her (and us. You're welcome) Nanaba fills out that hole in her heart.





	A cold road to a warm home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> So, like all my fics, I find this to be pointless and below drabble level of plot. BUT I don't really care.  
> My wife wanted Soft and Tender, and I aim to fucking please.

The road was too dark, too empty. Ymir wished she weren’t alone--as she did whenever she was. She sighed, wishing the seat next to her was filled, but it wasn’t. On these dark, empty nights, it never was. She drove on, staring apathetically at the barely lit street; only seeing as far as her headlights and hearing only the dull, sad song on her radio. Her head pounded--not with pain, but loneliness. It had been a long day at work, surrounded by unwanted floating heads speaking words and opinions she found as valued and ask-for as rocks in her boot. 

Ymir always claimed to be thick-skinned, never needing attention or affection, uncaring with the effect of her words, and the words of others. She knew that was beyond bullshit. She just hoped others didn’t. She was an absolute slut for everything she claimed indifference to; affection, friendship, physical contact that didn’t involve her making a crude remark…love. She would forever feel the need to brush off emotional insecurity like it were nothing but pesky lint.

All she wanted at that moment was to fall against someone who would hold her and let the stress of it all wash out. But, thanks to the seemingly everlasting expanse of asphalt laid out before her, she could barely imagine even getting out of her car when she finally pulled into her garage. 

She startled herself awake when her headlights hit the sign for her street for her street and blinded her in its utter radiance. “Oh, you beautiful fucking piece of metal, you.” She pulled down the lane and kept driving until her house came into view; dark against the clear night sky. A further pang of loneliness shot through her. If only the lights were on, waiting for her. If only someone would be waiting for her. 

She parked in her garage and simply sat at the wheel for a few minutes. “Come on, you fucking sadsack,” she growled to herself. “At least inside is where the bed is.” She had made the mistake of sleeping in her car in the past, and had henceforth vowed to never be  _ that _ mean to her back.

She pushed her front door open and immediately yelped--ahem! Ymir would  _ never _ yelp. She swore vehemently…in the form of a yelp--as a whole-ass fucking body crashed into her.    
“I missed you so much at work, ‘Mir!” Nanaba squeed, kissing all over Ymir’s face before capturing her lips and pulling her into a deep, soft kiss. 

Ymir’s brain had no time to try and think about what happened as her arms wrapped around Nanaba and lifting her from her feet. She melted into the kiss and gave back just as much as Nanaba was giving; all the exhaustion and pain and loneliness from her day. Breathing out all the bad, she breathed in all that she needed: love and joy and contentedness and most importantly, the smell of Nanaba; vanilla, soil, sweat from a day hard at work that the shower couldn’t  _ quite _ get rid of. Ymir breathed it all in-- _ home _ . 

Nanaba reluctantly pulled back, Ymir chasing after her lips before she had to press a finger to her needy lips with a laugh. “Hold on a second, damn,” she laughed out as she pulled Ymir over to the wall to fumble for the switch. She flipped on the lights. And turned back to Ymir, still wrapped up in the brunette’s long, muscular arms. “Let me get a good look at my wife, would ya?” Nanaba’s hands came up to cup Ymir’s cheeks, pale green eyes intently searching amber. “Yup,” she exclaimed. “Still drop-dead gorgeous!”    
Ymir couldn’t stop her smile as it broke out across her face, and she didn’t want to. She pulled Nanaba against her once again. Kissing Nanaba was always completely perfect. It somehow always felt like it was her first kiss--just without the horrible awkward bumbling that was her actual first--pure and sweet and sending enough butterflies through her stomach she couldn’t help but shiver. Everything about kissing Nanaba was everything that was good and right in the world. Of course, there were times when they kissed, and it was nothing pure, or sweet, or tender, but roiling and boiling over with moans and whimpers and left them gasping for air they didn’t want. They only ever wanted those lips back where they belonged. 

“Damn, you really are lost in there,” Nanaba whispered, tracing Ymir’s freckle-speckled cheekbones with utmost reverence.    
“Wha?” was all Ymir could get out, making her wife erupt in more laughter. 

“I asked if you were doing that depressing, dramatic internal monologue about being forever alone that you do whenever you’re left without an adult for five minutes.” 

Ymir didn’t blush. She didn’t feel embarrassment or shame. Her ears turning red? That’s definitely not blushing. Nope. “I...may have gotten a little too up in my head. Maybe.” 

Nanaba sighed sadly and pulled Ymir’s head to nuzzle against her neck, something Ymir was very happy to do. “You know you’re never alone, Ymir,” she murmured into Ymir’s ear. “You will always,  _ always _ have me. I will always be right there--whenever, wherever.” She rubbed Ymir’s back and led her into the living-room. Sitting down on the sofa, she pulled Ymir’s head into her lap, where she ran her fingers through the silky brown strands. “Did the lights being off make you think I’d stayed out late again?” 

Ymir nodded, burying her face into the soft fabric of Nanaba’s pajama pants. She felt like such a child, being so clingy as to bemoan her entire existence over her wife being gone when she got home. 

“I’m sorry, Love.” The finger-combing continued, untangling a knot here or there. “The sky was clear and the moon and stars are so bright--I wanted to see them, but didn’t want to put on shoes. The ground’s cold. The piece of shit.” The last part was muttered to herself, and Ymir let out a chuckle at it. 

Her wife--the “Imma get balls-deep in this mudhole for the hell of it” gardener that was her wife--bitching out the earth for daring to be cold at night. 

“I’m sorry,” Ymir said, sitting up a little before Nanaba pushed her back down. She let gravity take her and continued from the warmth of her wife’s lap. “I shouldn’t have been so down about being alone, and I damn well shouldn’t be so clingy that I turn into a mess the moment something keeps you from me for more than  _ strictly needed. _ ”

“Ymir.” Nanaba sighed, and it sounded like she was only frustrated for not being flexible enough to kiss the woman in her lap right this instant, dammit. “I love you. I love you so much. I love you being clingy, needy.

“You know I’m fucking insecure about whether or not someone actually likes me! You going comatose the moment we’re apart is honestly extremely touching. I do worry you’ll go literally catatonic one of these days, but I’d still blush and turn into my usual mess at such a compliment.” 

As Nanaba was talking, Ymir had moved upright, nearly straddling her as they looked at each other. 

“So, please, please never beat yourself up for loving me. It’s the greatest honour I’ll ever know-” 

Ymir surged forward, bring them into the kind of kiss that had them both in tears. Their lips moved against each other softly, sweetly, relaying every ounce of emotion and love each felt for the other. Their hearts were fit to bursting as Ymir swung her leg over to become flush against her love, her hips grinding slowly against the growing hardness in Nanaba’s pants. 

Nanaba gasped, her mouth opening for Ymir’s tongue; her hands moved to Ymir’s hips, slowing her grinding even further into a tortuous pace. 

Ymir’s whine echoed what showed behind Nanaba’s half-lidded eyes, her pupils blown out. Ymir marveled at why she was being so slow, but only for a second, before she realized why.  _ She wants this to last forever,  _ she thought.  _ She never wants this to end.  _ She ground a little harder, keeping her speed as it was. The response, was Nanaba shuddering and bucking her hips involuntarily up into Ymir. Ymir’s eyes slid shut at her wife’s girth rubbing against her inner thigh. 

Nanaba grunted as she slid her hands to Ymir’s backside and lifted her off the couch. Ymir didn’t complain as she was carried to the bedroom and laid down on the soft blankets of their bed. How  _ could  _ she complain about being treated in such a loving way? Also talking would’ve meant taking her lips away from Nanaba’s. Unacceptable. 

Nanaba’s fingers worked fluidly to strip Ymir’s clothing, revealing her dark, freckled skin. Nanaba had kissed each and every one of those freckles. As her lips work down Ymir’s throat, leaving little bites and soft licks to assuage the slight pain, her hands traveled wherever they could reach; slow and firm, massaging Ymir’s taught, weary muscles. Eventually, when Nanaba’s lips encircled and claimed a stiff nipple for their own, her hands had made it to between her legs. They lingered on her thighs, playing ever closer to her waiting, eager mound. Her teeth nipped at the nipple as her first finger dragged through Ymir’s wetness, collecting sticky sweet arousal and making Ymir gasp and whimper.    
Nanaba’s wet finger dragged up Ymir’s body to swirl around her other peak, before Nanaba replaced it with her tongue, tasting Ymir’s arousal.

Both women moaned into the night at what Nanaba was doing to Ymir. 

Ymir could barely take the teasing, inching pleasure, and Nanaba loved every millisecond of tasting her. 

Her fingers moved back to where they were so desperately needed, and Ymir’s vision sparked when one slipped into her without effort. “Oh God, Nana,” she breathed through a mouth that couldn’t decide on staying clenched shut or hanging loosely open. “Please.” 

“Please what, love?” Nanaba asked, a devilish grin pressing against her throat. 

“Please,” was all Ymir could get out, hating herself for falling Nanaba’s trap like this. 

“Tell me what you need, Ymir.” Nanaba raised herself to meet Ymir’s gaze, her own open and vulnerable.    


“I need you inside me,” Ymir finally managed, grateful for her wife’s relenting and leaning back to reclaim her lips.

“As you wish,” she whispered into her mouth, tongue finding tongue in a gentle caress as three fingers slowly slid inside Ymir’s soaking pussy. 

They were both lucky Ymir didn’t accidentally bite either of their tongues off at the more than welcome intrusion. Her body went tight and rigid, and it took Nanaba’s soothing voice and her other hand to relax into her loving embrace. 

Nanaba’s fingers felt beyond perfect as they slid and thrusted and grazed that right spot over and over and over until Ymir couldn’t stop her insides from clenching as her orgasm came flooding out of her, coating her wife’s hand and the sheets below them. Nanaba worked her through a multitude of after-tremors until her body could lie still without being a shuddering mess. “You made me squirt,” Ymir gasped out as Nanaba lay on her back and pulled Ymir to her, laying her head across her bare chest. 

“You say that like it’s a new thing,” Nanaba teased, kissing the top of Ymir’s head as they both felt the tendrils of sleep cling to them. 

“It just-” Ymir yawned and started to drift. “-wasn’t where I thought my night was...going…” And she fell into the deepest sleep she had in months on top of her wife’s warm breast, her arm clutching Nanaba as tightly to her as she could, and a soft, “I love you,” escaping her lips.

Nanaba followed her into oblivion not a moment later, her own arms holding Ymir closely, a smile gracing her lips and Ymir’s leg tucked between her legs."I love you, too."  


Nanaba woke to soft breaths ghosting over her flesh and a warm hand holding firm to her left tit. She sighed, half in contentment, half playful consternation. “Ymir,” she said through her sleep-clogged throat. 

The only response she received was a grumble and Ymir pulling closer, her hand tightening over its prize. 

Nanaba couldn’t help but arch up into the grasp, moaning softly despite her efforts not to. “Ymir, we need to get up. Someone thought it was a genius idea for jobs to be a thing.” 

“No.” 

The definite, no-nonsense rebuttal honestly kind of floored the blonde. “Really? Just like that?” 

Ymir wriggled and squirmed. “World hard and cold.” Nanaba closed her eyes, knowing damn well what was coming next. “Titty warm and soft.” 

She would  _ not _ laugh. Nope. Nu-uh. “Then why,” she asked through her internal battle to fight the giggles, “are you the only one who gets the titty, and I’m left with emptiness?” 

Ymir scoffed and shook Nanaba’s hand. “If your hand’s so empty and cold then what’s it doing in my ass?” 

“It’s  _ on  _ your ass, thank you very much.” 

“If more than forty percent is nestled happily between the cheeks--it’s  _ in _ .” 

Nanaba thought on that. “Touche,” she conceded. “It’s toastier between them, and I like to think of your ass as more...warm and hard.” 

Ymir laughed and shook her head. “Nah, babe. Warm and hard is what  _ you  _ woke up with.” 

Nanaba didn’t even bother glancing down at the notable tent in the blankets before laughing with her wife. 

They lay together for a few more minutes, before Nanaba once again tried to rouse them. “We really need to get ready for the day, ‘Mir!” she yelled, trying to pull the large brunette off of her. 

Ymir very clearly did  _ not _ want anything to do with “the day”. “Noooo… Your voice is so sexy and low and dirty when you’re tired and getting up will ruin it--don’t take my titty away!” she wailed as Nanaba freed herself from the brunette’s far-too enticing fingers.

“It’s mine until you get up and dressed and clean.” 

Ymir pouted and grumbled and whined through every minute of her morning routine. The centerpoint of her complaints was, in its entirety, “Titty ransom.” 

“There’s a point where I stop feeling sorry about not letting you feel me up, you know,” Nanaba said from the doorway as Ymir sulkily slid on her T-shirt. 

By breakfast, Ymir had cheered up a little, and it  _ may _ have been because, for five consecutive seconds, Ymir simply stood in front of Nanaba, a single breast held in her hand. “ _ Nice _ ,” was all that was said in those seconds. 

It had been, single-handedly, the least comfortable act involving her right tit that Nanaba had ever been forced to live through. She put on an extra thick sweater for the day. 

“Bit warm for that?” Ymir snickered at the table as they ate. 

Nanaba glared. “I fully intend on taking it off when I get to work, and safely away from horrible, grabby hands.” 

Three seconds. Three seconds was all either managed before bursting into raucous laughter. Ymir snorted and hiccuped as Nanaba wiped tears from her eyes. “Seriously, though; that was the grossest boob-grab there ever was and I never ever want to experience it ever again.” 

“Deal,” Ymir coughed out, holding her chest in pain. “Oof.” 

Nanaba smiled and leaned into Ymir. “Oof indeed, ‘Mir. Oof indeed.” She and Ymir shared enough quick kisses that Nanaba started worrying it would turn into more before work--and they did  _ not  _ have time for that. “Alright, enough of that,” she said as she laughed at Ymir’s look of utter heartbreak as she was pushed away.

The happy couple said their goodbyes in the garage; Ymir’s much wetter, but both tearing up as their jobs pulled them in different directions. 

In their cars, driving to start their days, they each smiled for their own reasons. 

Nanaba couldn’t stop smiling at every thought of Ymir that swam through her head; her absolute lunacy that never failed to warm Nanaba’s heart, that delicious smirk that danced across her lips whenever she caught Nanaba starting to give in to her idiocy, those lips as they traced her skin, surrounded her in their loving warmth. 

Ymir smiled every morning, because she knew, whatever the drama and sorrow that her head would stubbornly fill itself with as the day grew late, every night and every morning, she would always,  _ always _ be reminded that she wasn’t alone. She had someone waiting for her. Someone caring for her. Someone who loved her. And she knew that as long as she had Nanaba at the end of that dark, empty road, she would always find her way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I somehow managed to write this in only a little over twenty-four hours, so that's my excuse :/  
> I almost named this fic Titty Ransom, but spared you young, innocent demons.  
> Thank you for reading this, it means so much that you made it far enough to see this :D  
> Comments are VERY welcome (read "please")


End file.
